The Shaman Ninja Naruto Asakura
by HolyMage Mouto
Summary: I don't own Naruto or Shaman king. What if Yohmei Asakura was in Konoha the day Kyuubi attacked and took Naruto with him to Asakura manor to train him to be a shaman. Shaman king crossover. Rated M for green spandex and fuzzy eyebrows.
1. Prologue

AN: Hiya all this is my second story so I hope you all enjoy it.

Summary: What if Yohmei Asakura was in Konoha the day Kyuubi attacked and took Naruto with him to Asakura manor to train him to be a shaman. Shaman king crossover.

"stupid fox" – speech

'baka kitsune' – thoughts

"**Brat"** – Demon/spirits talk

'**dang it'** – Demon/spirits thoughts

AN: Now on with the story.

Prologue- A Natural born Shaman.

In the village of Konoha was mayhem thanks to the one and only Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed demon/spirit fox). The Kyuubi was destroying everything in its path like the lord of hell it is. That is until one man the Fourth Hokage, riding the frog boss summon Gamabunta while preparing to seal the massive beast into the newborn child in his arms. After a little fighting with the fox the fourth hokage sealed the demon away into the child by using the Shiki Fuuin or reaper death seal. The man now lay on the ground deaths doorstep when an elderly man came by and started checking up on the fourth hokage.

"Hey… old man can you take care of Naruto here… I won't make it since the shinigami is going to take my life soon… and can you make sure he is treated like a hero since he now holds the Kyuubi at bay…" said the Fourth Hokage closing his eyes for the final time never to open again.

Time Skip (three hours after the sealing)

Gin Sarutobi the sandiame hokage was sitting behind his desk sighing for the umpteenth time today until an old man that was about 2 feet tall in black and white Japanese seer robes.

"Hi Sarutobi how have you been" said the midget sized man.

"Good Yohmei so what brings you here" said Sarutobi.

"Well when I was divining the future a few weeks ago I saw that a boy with immense shamanic powers will be born on the 10th of October while a great tragedy takes place in the home where those who lurk in the shadows hide among the leafs, so natural I pieced this together as on October 10 in the hidden leaf village a child that will make a great shaman will be born after something devastating happens to said village" explained Yohmei.

"Well I cause that you must mean little Naruto here since he was the only one born today, but I have a condition I want you to agree to since by the sound of it you are going to take Naruto with you to train him to be a shaman am I correct" said Sarutobi.

"Yep so what's the condition" said Yohmei kind of like kid.

"The condition is that you let Naruto come here when he turns twelve to become a ninja of Konoha like his father wanted" said Sarutobi placing his chin on the back of his hands.

"Okay see you in twelve years Sarutobi" said Yohmei turning around and summoning up shinigami leaf sprites the took Naruto out of his crib a carried Naruto next to Yohmei "plus I think my grandson Yoh will like having a little brother for twelve years" and with that Yohmei left for Izumo Japan.

AN: Well that's it for the prologue tell me how you like it.

Now here is where I need help I can't remember the types of Japanese shamans from shaman king.

Also here's a poll or two for you.

Poll 1 is what kind of shaman should Naruto be your choices are.

Seer (can't remember Japanese name)

Doshi (I think that's how its spelled)

Shrine priest

Monk

Or Itoku (I believe that's how its spelled also called I think a ghost summoner.)

Poll 2 what should Naruto's spirit ally(s) be.

Human ghost

Higher Spirit

Nature spirit

Or Seirei spirit


	2. Naruto's Jiangxi

Hello everyone hope you are all doing all right and are ok. Before I start the story I got some things to say 1st off is that I'm dumping the polls because I got three different votes 1 for the same kind of shaman Yoh, an Itoku, and a Daoshi. I have no clue what kind of shaman Yoh is, so I decided Naruto is going to be a multiclassed class and the classes of shaman are Itoku and Daoshi. His spirit ally is pretty much anything dead and such since he's and Itoku and Daoshi and I decided to let the Kyuubi run loose on some mayhem later on as a corpse puppet with his soul in a human body. Second is that Naruto will be on team seven with Sasuke and Sakura the reason why is- well you'll find out in this chapter. Third is that I don't own Naruto because if I did Sasuke would have been castrate 29 times already and Kakashi would have all his books replaced with My little pony books.

"Human speech"

'Human thoughts'

"**Demon/spirit speech"**

'**Demon/speech thoughts'**

Chapter 1- Bell Test Itoku style!

12 years after the attack on Konoha made by the Kyuubi no Yoko has passed and at the village gates was a young boy standing at 5 feet tall with a lean build. He was wearing an orange with black outline sleeveless vest, orange baggy pants and black sandals. He had sun-kiss blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes; he also had three whisker like marks on each check. He also wore an orange beaded necklace with 108 beads and a red fur like attachment in between two beads hanging in the middle of his chest (Think Anna's necklace from shaman king just different color).

"Halt what business do you have in Konoha" said one of the chunin guards watching the gates.

"I need to see old man Hokage about an agreement he made twelve years ago" replied the boy.

"Ok then what about your passport" said the other guard.

"Here you go" replied the boy cheerfully handing the guard his passport.

"Ok everything is in order you my go in" said the guard handing back the passport.

"Thanks" said the boy as he ran towards to the Hokage tower.

time skip (15 minutes)

The third hokage was busy sitting behind his desk facing of against the bane of all kage's paperwork until a loud BAM was heard alerting him that the door was slammed open.

Sarutobi looked up from the paperwork to see the young boy from the gates.

"May I help you" said Sarutobi.

"Old man remember the agreement you made with Yohmei-ojiji" said the boy.

"Naruto you've grown so I'm guessing your going to become a genin then" said Sarutobi smiling happily.

"Yep but I need a note since I came the day after the genin exams" said Naruto still smiling from earlier.

"Ok take this to Iruka at the academy he should place you on your team" said Sarutobi handing Naruto a recently written letter and a Hatai-ate.

Okay see ya old man" said Naruto taking the note and Hatai-ate and running out of the office towards the academy.

time skip (30 minutes later)

Iruka had just finished his speech about the hardships the former academy students when Naruto came in and handed Iruka the note the hokage gave him. Iruka read the note and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey Iruka-sensei what's wrong" said Sakura Haruno also known as the pink-haired howler monkey.

"This note says to place Naruto here" started Iruka as he pointed to Naruto "Is to be place on one of the genin teams" Iruka ended.

"WHAT THAT'S UNFAIR HOW COME HE GETS TO BECOME A GENIN WITHOUT EVEN GOING TO THE ACADEMY WHILE WE HAD TO ATTEND AND TAKE THE STUPID TEST" yelled Kiba Inuzuka causing the entire class except Sasuke Uchiha to go up in an uproar.

"QUIT" yelled Iruka shutting everyone up "Naruto was taught by an old friend of the hokage's outside of the village so its natural he never attended the academy or so the note from Hokage-sama says"

"Okay now Naruto take a seat next to Sakura" said Iruka pointing at Sakura and Naruto went and sat on her left hand side seeing as Sasuke was on her right.

"Now Team 1 is…" at this Naruto tuned Iruka out and started thinking of what happened the last few years until he heard "Team 7 Asakura Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still an active genin team so team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru" finished Iruka calling every one of the teams with Sakura yelling take that Ino. "Your jounin sensei's will be here after lunch so take this time to get to know your teammates better" and with that said the lunch bell rang.

Time skip (3 hours after lunch)

It had been three hours after lunch was finished leaving team seven all by themselves as they waiting quietly for there sensei until Naruto got up and asked "Do one of you guys what revenge on our sensei for being late"

Both Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke nodded. Naruto then took of his necklace and started chanting "One I place for my father, Two I place for my mother, Three I place for my brothers back at home, spirits of the dead I call you here back to the living so answer my plea come forth spirits of Senwei and Jon de Arc" at this Naruto had his beads surrounding him in a complete circle and he was in the Itoku's trance "Itoku style integration Senwei merge with Sasuke Uchiha and Jon de Arc merge with Sakura Haruno" called Naruto as two different colored spirit flames created human like shapes and he slammed the shapes into Sasuke and Sakura. (If you're having trouble think of Anna Itoku chant and movements)

At this Kakashi came in and Sasuke (Senwei) and Sakura (Jon de Arc) launched themselves at Kakashi and punched at his face witch he barely dodged causing a crater in the wall behind him from the combined power of Senwei and Jon de Arc. Kakashi suddenly looked a little shocked at the force until Naruto ejected the two spirits from Sasuke and Sakura causing Kakashi to become confused.

"My first impression of you guys is……you all are weird" said Kakashi getting his bearings back.

"Thanks" said Naruto smiling.

"Oooookay meet me on the roof" said Kakashi a little weirded out by Naruto as he disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving the three kids to walked up to the stairs.

When everyone got to the roof Kakashi said in a bored voice "Okay tell my your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the futures"

"Um sensei shouldn't you go first" asked Sakura.

"Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, my dreams for the future… well I have lots of hobbies" stated Kakashi rather blatantly.

'All we learned was his name' thought Sakura, while Sasuke could care less and Naruto just smiled.

"Okay you first smiley" pointed Kakashi.

"Ok my name is Naruto Asakura, my likes are ramen and friendly spirits, my dislikes are bad spirits and those who judge others before they get to know them, my hobbies are helping spirits pass on and getting perverts beaten up, my dream for the future is to become Hokage and earn everyone's respect" said Naruto cheerfully.

"Okay pinky your turn" said Kakashi bored while thinking 'that kids a whack job'

"My names not pinky its Sakura Haruno, my likes-" glances at Sasuke and blushes "my dislikes are Ino-buta and anyone who dislikes Sasuke-kun, my hobbies are-" looks at Sasuke again and gets a bigger blush "My dream for the future is-" looks at Sasuke again but insert a loud monkey like squeal.

Everyone's thoughts were as follows

'Okay so far a whack job and a fangirl great' was Kakashi's

'Its good that she found love already but that screech is enough to wake the dead and kill them all over again' were Naruto's thoughts and Sasuke was just uncaring and thinking about how he can kill his brother.

"Okay parakeet-butt head your turn" said Kakashi getting a chuckle from Naruto and if glares could kill Kakashi would be kill, revived, and killed all over again from the to death glares he was receiving from Sasuke and Sakura.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have few likes and many dislikes, my hobbies is training and my dream- no my ambition is to kill a certain man" stated Sasuke broodingly

Naruto got up from his seat, walked over to Sasuke bonked him across the head then went back to his seat. Sakura was about to hit Naruto across the head hard for hurting _her_ Sasuke until a ghostly pale hand grabbed her arm.

The hand belonged to an average built man dressed in a black vest with the kanji for fox on the front, he also black pants, and a black Chinese hat with a talisman with the words guard Naruto on it. The man had flame red hair and blood red eyes. (if your having trouble picturing this think of Pailong except different colored hair and eyes and a different kanji on the chest)

Naruto took some talismans from is left leg pocket and held them in front of his face in a fan like manner (think the way Jun holds hers) and said "Meet my jiang-xi (can't remember spelling) the Kyuubi no Yoko"

"B-but the Kyuubi is d-dead a-and h-he wasn't human he w-was a g-giant fox" stuttered a scared Sakura.

"True but that is Kyuubi's soul placed inside a corpse allowing him complete control of the body but the talismans on his head keep him on my leash" said Naruto chuckling.

"But how is that possible" said a confused Kakashi

"I'm a Daoshi-a corpse hoarder- I'm also an Itoku-a spirit medium- meaning I can summon the ghosts of the dearly departed and place them into corpses of the dead to fight for me so removing Kyuubi's soul from his seal is a peace of cake for me. The talisman he currently has on him merely forces him to protect me from danger so I suggest not trying to bash my skull in and the only reason I hit Sasuke was because revenge is only the path of the dead so my advice for him is lighten up and enjoy life a little fall in love with a girl" stated Naruto signaling for Kyuubi to come to his side.

"Oooooooookay met me at training ground 7 at 7:00 tomorrow for special survival training" said Kakashi.

"Um sensei didn't we already do survival training in the academy" asked Sakura.

"Yes but this is special because you'll be facing off against me so don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke" said Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Next up Kakashi vs. Team 7

Okay I got some request for Naruto to be a battle shaman so later on Naruto is going to use an oversoul just not yet ok so see ya next time

Signed,

Holymagemouto


	3. Kyuubi vs Kakashi

Hi all Holymagemouto here.

Now down to business I decided to give Naruto some new clothes in this chapter that he will wear from now on. Also I'm doing some Kakashi bashing here so if you like Kakashi skip don't read this chapter.

"Yo" – talking

'Die' – thoughts

'**katon'** – jutsu's

(AN:) – me talking

Also sorry for the late update I can't use the computer t home to type since my brother and dad are on it almost all the time and so I'm now using one from school which I'm having trouble in right now so updates will be slow. Now without further ado lets begin.

Chapter 3- Kakashi's embarrassing defeat

Naruto woke up and took a shower, brushed his teeth, etc. When he got dressed however he didn't were the same thing as yesterday instead he wore a long sleeved Chinese shirt that on the sides stopped at his waist but the front and back continued until is was 2 inches from his feet. The shirt was white with a yellow fox on it and the sleeves were lined with blank talismans. He also wore white baggy pants that had no pockets. Around his waist he wore a black leather belt with a 3 inch dagger in its sheath that was attached to the belt. The dagger had golden hilt with a sapphire in the middle of the hand-guard, and the blade was red with a black outline. He also wore white Chinese shoes and his Konoha hatai-ate on his forehead.

"Kyuubi you ready to cause Kakashi-sensei some pain" asked Naruto as Kyuubi appeared next to Naruto from its hiding spot.

"Yeah I can't wait for it" said Kyuubi even though he had a talisman on him Naruto gave Kyuubi free will to a certain extent.

"Ok then lets go" stated Naruto as he graped lots of snacks and had Kyuubi hide in the shadows to install cameras across potential battlefield of training ground 7.

time skip (3 hours)

Naruto had arrived 30 minutes before Kakashi and told Sakura that he was earlier then sensei and had to get his stuff ready before Sakura could yell at him. So when Kakashi came Sakura screamed like a howler monkey and started nagging on Kakashi that he was late and for making a horrible excuse.

"Maa, maa lets get started, now to pass all you have to do is get these bells from me" said Kakashi holding up 2 bells.

"But sensei there's only two bells" Sakura pointed out.

"That means only 2 of you will pass and get to eat lunch while the third is sent back to the academy" stated Kakashi plainly with a straight face.

Team 7's reactions were as follows-

Sakura was shocked.

Sasuke was glaring.

And Naruto was just smiling.

"Okay begin" called Kakashi which caused Sasuke and Sakura to hide in the trees or bushes around the clearing, while Naruto just sat there taking out snacks from his bag surprising Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura seeing as it looked like Naruto's only weapon was his dagger.

"You know you're a little weird compared to the others" said Kakashi pulling out an orange book and then he started reading it.

"Yeah, I know, oh and Kyuubi don't kill Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto and as soon as those words left his mouth Kakashi's book turned to shreds and Kyuubi appeared next to Naruto who just opened a bag of chips.

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-san you can come out and the show with me, don't worry the snacks aren't poisoned" aid Naruto eating a chip as to prove his point. Sakura and Sasuke both came out and took some snacks and started eating after all who can blame them for falling for Kakashi's trick.

Kakashi was about to fail them when he heard a smooth and silky yet powerful voice behind him say "Don't let your enemies get behind you Kakashi" and then the voice yelled out **"SENNEN GOROSHI"** and then Kakashi was sent plummeting into a very dense tree holding his rear end. As Kakashi recovered from being launched into a tree Kyuubi decided to take out a baseball bat out and charge at Kakashi. When Kakashi turned around he was about to take of his Haitai-ate to reveal his sharingan when Kyuubi hit him in the family jewels efficiently knocking him out. Then the members of team 7 and Kyuubi started to laugh at what just happened.

"Hey guys lets blackmail sensei" suggested Naruto after being the first to recover from his/her laughing fit.

"Oh and why would we do that as well as how" said Sasuke inbetween laughs.

"In order for us all to pass and if we all pass I can have Kyuubi train us so we won't have a weak fangirl disgracing kunoichi, an avenger that doesn't work hard, and a defenceless daoshi. As for how well we could always undress him and take embarrassing snapshots of him" said Naruto smirking evilly and taking out a camera, his teammates them both adopted evil smirks on their faces.

So the future team 7 undressed the still out cold Kakashi, They then took several embarrassing photo's some even had him hugging a shadow clone of Kyuubi transformed into a stuffed bear. Then Sasuke used a katon jutsu to burn Kakashi's cloths to ash while Sakura went to look for a pink apron, green spandex, fake fuzzy eyebrows, a bowl, scissors, glue, and packing tape lots of packing tape at Naruto's request (AN: guess whats going to happen). Naruto then started work on some doors. Kyuubi made sure Kakashi was still out cold while all this was happening.

When Sakura came back with the Stuff Naruto took the apron and placed it behind door number one and Kyuubi took everything else and went behind door number two.

When Kakashi came to he saw the evil smirks on his future team's faces and gulped, that's when Naruto spoke "Good to see your awake Kakashi-sensei because we got a deal for you"

"What kind of deal" said Kakashi feeling scared for the first time in years.

"You either pass us all and do one thing we each want you to do or we release naked photos of you to the press" replied Naruto his voice very serious.

Kakashi paled and said quickly "You all pass"

"Good now what we have here are two doors for me you are to chose a door and wear whatever is behind it for the whole day" said Naruto evilly onting to the two doors but smirking even more at door number one.

"I choose door number door" Kakashi quickly blurted fearing what's behind door number one. Team 7 then burst out into full blown evil fox grins, for when the door opened Kakashi lost whatever color he had left him when he saw Kyuubi holding green spandex, a bowl, glue, and packing tape.

Kakashi then started to take of like hell was after him but Kyuubi caught him before he even left the clearing. Kyuubi then started wrapping packing tape around Kakashi so he can do the bowl cut and glue the eyebrows onto Kakashi. While this was happening team 7 was laughing there butts off(AN: yes Sasuke too). Then they heard a girly scream signaling that Kyuubi tore off the tape and started to put the spandex on him. When Kyuubi was done dressing Kakashi as a silver haired version of Maito Gai Kyuubi hit Kakashi in the head with a golf club (AN: don't ask me where he got it) evectivly knocking Kakashi out. Kyuubi then throw Kakashi onto his shoulder and Team 7 plus Kyuubi went to the jounin meeting room where everyone was expecting Kakashi to be three hours late, but were surprised whe an out cold Kakashi was seen hanging over Kyuubi's shoulder with team 7 grinning like mad men/woman. The real surprise to them was what they saw Kakashi wearing then about everyone hit the floor laughing themselves silly some even falling through the floor because they were slamming their fists into the floor to hard.

When everyone calmed down Naruto spoke for Kakashi and said "Team 7 passes due to clever use of blackmail." When one of the jonin asked what was the blackmail material Team 7 handed out the pictures Naruto had taking making more jonin fall through the floors from laughter.

When everyone calmed down again and Kakashi woke up, Kakashi told his team to meet at the bridge on the way to training area 7 at 7:00 am.

Chapter end

Again sorry kakashi fans but I had to do this I couldn't help myself.

Now for a few announcements-

One Zabuza and Haku are going to die but Naruto is going to make them jiang-xi and Haku is a girl.

Two is I'm thinking of doing a pokemon/Naruto crossover though a bit different then you might expect instead of having a pokemon or turning into one Naruto and some others (with time) will become pokemon anthros.

Three you'll have to check my profile for Son of the Ice queen status.

I'd also like to say I'm sorry for taking so long since I just started using the school's computer to type this up.

Next up- Assassination of the Daimyo's cat and trip to waves.

So see ya then

-signed Holymagemouto


	4. Tora's assassination and trip to Wave

Hi all this is what you've been waiting for the trip to wave mission chapter.

Also I've been wondering should I send Naruto and his teammates to Tokyo for the shaman fight. And if I do that I'll need some help finding idiots for Naruto to fight up against.

Also at the end of the chapter I'll be interdusing my new assistant and now on with the story.

**Chapter 3: Tora's assassination and Mission to wave.**

Team 7 has been together for a month now and where getting along nicely. Sasuke stopped being an avenger after Naruto let Miko and Fugaku Uchiha talk to him. Sakura had her fangirl habits pounded out of her by Kyuubi (a month of being forced watch what happened to fangirls will do that to her) though she and Sasuke have been dating for two weeks now. Kakashi was to lazy to train them and just gave them d-rank missions to work on there close to perfect teamwork though after Kyuubi nearly beheaded him using a pair of ice skates Kakashi was never late for a team meeting again. Kyuubi tought Sasuke ninjutsu, Sakura medic jutsu, and Naruto taijutsu and how to use his dagger correctly.

Now team 7 was hunting down the bane of all genin Tora the cat.

"Cherry Blossom in position" said Sakura to her radio device.

"Burning Fan in position" said Sasuke to his device.

"Spirit caller in position" said Naruto to his device in a happy tone.

"We see the target shall we move Cyclops-sensei" all three said in unision which erated Kakashi.

"Naruto that's the last time you come up with the code names" said Kakashi calmly until he was hit full blast by the sound of four exploion's going off in his ear (Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took off there radio's and attached explosive notes to them while Kyuubi sent a radio to Kakashi's frequency and set of an explosive note on it).

After Kakashi was sent the sounds of explosives team 7 headed into a clearing blocking any escape route with clones to fool the cat. When Tora was about to run Kyuubi's shadow came from above causing Tora to look up just in time to see Kyuubi bringing a sledgehammer down on to its head with incredible force. The aftermath was let's just say team 7 took a stray cat from the ally's and gave it to the Daimyo's wife. The cat was later killed by team 7 at a much later date.

-another month of d-rank missions-

"WE'VE HAD IT WITH D-RANK MSSIONS GIVE US A C-RANK ONE" yelled the genin and corpse puppet to the hokage and Umino Iruka.

"QUIET YOU'RE ALL STILL GENIN" yelled Iruka.

The hokage decided it was time to give them a speech about mission ranking.

While the hokage was giving his speech Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all were discussing fashion, ninja techniques, and different cooking methods. When the hokage saw that no one was listening to his speech he signed and said "Okay Iruka give team 7 the only C-rank mission we have left right now"

"Yes sir" said Iruka handing Kakashi a scroll and leaving the room to get something.

"Your mission is simple to protect Tazuna the bridgebuilder while he works on the bridge connecting Wave to the mainlands" said the hokage as Iruka brought Tazuna in.

"Thee brats are suppose to protect me they look like they can't fight their way out of a paper bag especially the blond one" said Tazuna about to take a swing a sake until he felt a wave of impending doom coming from Naruto.

Naruto took out his dagger and charged low at Tazuna but was stopped by Kakashi holding him down. Naruto in a attempt to get out of Kakashi's hold to inflict bodily harm onto Tazuna stabbed right at Kakashi's manhood with his dagger. Kakashi barily dodged luckily for him however unluckily for Tazuna Naruto was freed. Naruto charged at Tazuna again and stabbed him in the manhood causing all the men in the room to clench their legs together and wince as Tazuna let out a loud shrill scream that could be heard all the way to Suna.

-Sunagakure-

Gaara was walking with some groceries bags containing all his favorite foods when he heard a shrill scream of a guy losing his manhood (how Gaara knows that I have no idea).

"**Must be Kyuubi or his container if he has one since when Kyuu-sama's mad he tends to make it so the guy that angered him never has children again"** said the Shukaku sand spirit inside Gaara actually feeling symbathy for the poor idiot that lost his manhood which caused Gaara to wince.

-Back in Konoha 4 hours later-

Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi to appear and each one was preparing traps while Kyuubi was instructing them on what they were doing wrong. When Kakashi appeared with a new Icha Icha paradise book Kunai and Shuriken came flying at him as well as raining explosive tags, logs, sledgehammers, and kitchen sinks let just say Kakashi not only lost consisness but his new book as well. Tazuna was surprised by all this but was still in pain from Naruto stabbing his manhood.

After Kakashi came back to the world of the living again Kyuubi took out a scroll and unsealed a stretch limo(AN Naruto and Kyuubi tought Sasuke and Sakura about cars and such) Kakashi and Tazuna were wondering what the heck is that thing.

Kyuubi grapped Tazuna while Naruto opened a door in the middle of the car and Kyuubi threw Tazuna in. Tazuna landed perfectly on his seat thanks to Kyuubi throwing him in properly. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura came in next and sat across from Tazuna. Kyuubi went into the drivers seat and told everyone to buckle up which Naruto helped every into doing. Kakashi was made a roof ordament.

As soon as everything was ready Kyuubi put the peddle to the metal and they were off.

-1 hour later in wave country-

The stretch limo hard blood on its left side from running over the Demon Brothers Goru and Zoru while they were pretending to be a puddle to bad for them that Kyuubi liked driving into puddles. Also luckily for team 7 the limo came with a water travel feature (AN: Kyuubi stole the limo while he and Naruto were still in Japan). They however had to get out before the limo overheated so in was sealed away. They are now walking forward when a giant sword came swinging at them. Kyuubi grabbed the sword and punched it with a chakra infused fist completely and utterly destroying it except for the handel which was thrown towards Zabuza's head (sorry if the story is anti climatic people but I want to get to the bridge battle quickly but still get in the main points and don't worry Zabuza will have a new sword for the bridge battle). Zabuza was dazed but quickly recovered but not fast enough because Kyuubi punched him right in the gut and sent him flying into a tree very badly injured Kyuubi was going to go for the kill when two senbon punctured Zabuza's neck. Kakashi went and checked if Zabuza was dead while the hunter-nin that 'killed' Zabuza came and took the 'corpse' away.

A hour had passed and Team 7 were eating dinner after a while Kyuubi being the only one not eating (he's a walking corpse for crying out loud) decided to break the news to everyone tat Zabuza was very much alive then he and Naruto explained their reasoning surprising Kakashi. After that they kept on eating with Kakashi saying he was going to train them. Inari said that they were all going to die which caused Kyuubi to laugh and Naruto to shrug and call Inari a wimp in a playful manner. After dinner every got ready for bed and went to sleep.

-the next day in a clearing near Tazuna's house-

"Okay team 7 today we are going to climb tree's" said Kakashi giving them an eye smile.

"Done it without hands" replied team 7 with a bored look.

"How about water walking them" asked Kakashi a bit angered that they already knew the easiest thing he was going to teach them.

"Done that as well as found out our elemental affinity and multitasking the control excercises" said Naruto smiling at Kakashi's gob smacked face while Kyuubi was laughing his ass off and Sasuke and Sakura were snikering.

"What then what are your affinities" asked Kakashi getting out of shock

"Naruto's wind and earth, Sakura's earth and lighting, and I'm fire and earth" said Sasuke casually.

"Okay I'll teach you all a new jutsu so what techniques do you know" said Kakashi wondering what 'his' students knew.

"I'll go first" started Naruto "I know the kage bushin, bushin daibakuha, mizu bushin, tsuchi bushin, Henge, kawarimi, kage shuriken bushin, giant shuriken body, and Fuuton: Dust Tornado" said Naruto all his ninjutsu.

"My turn" said Sakura "I know Chakra scapal, Mythical palms technique, some storage seals, tsuchi bushin, Doton: moving land river, and numerous other medic jutsu" said Sakura

"My jutsu are Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu (Fire release: Grand fireball technique), Katon Housenka no jutsu (Fire release: Phoenix flower technique), Katon: Karyu endan (Fire release: Fire dragon blast), Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (Fire release: Art of the fire dragon), and Doton: Head hunter technique" said Sasuke listing off all his jutsu.

((Translations for jutsu's needed meaning I don't know if all the ones in Japanese actually mean this.))

Kakashi looked like he was smacked in face with a wrecking ball, had several exploding pies thrown at him and got ran over by several herdes of reindeer at the fact that his students knew such high level techniques. He them turned to Kyuubi who nailed in the face with a wrecking ball, exploding pies, and unleashed several herdes of reindeer onto Kakashi.

Team 7 looked at what happened and started laughing at what happened. When they calmed down Kyuubi tought them Doton: Doryuheki (Earth release: Mud wall).

When Kakashi was waking up he was nailed in the back of the head with a small battle fan by Naruto ((if you need a visual think of a smaller version of Temari's fan also Naruto is keeping it up his sleeves)). Naruto then called Kakashi a wimp and left to continue training. Kakashi asked Tsunami(Tazuna's daughter for those that don't know or forgot) how long he had been out and what happened while he was out. Tsunami's reply to that was "You were out for 6 days and Naruto got Inari to brighten up by Kaiza speak through him to Inari."

After that Kakashi tried to get up but found his legs and arms chained to 5000 lbs weights making Kakashi immobile. When Kakashi asked why this was Tsunami said that his students told her that he was getting lazy and needed practice. So Kakashi spent the day trying to get out of the chains. It was dinner when Kakashi got the chains off. They ate and went to sleep with Team 7 fully prepared for Zabuza and the Hunter-nin.

End Chapter

That's it for now people also hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry for all the time it takes to get around to my stories but I want to make sure they all are caught up to. Now meet y assistant Megaman EXE.

Megaman: Okay I'm doing this now where his Lan (aims megabuster at me)

Me: now now if you shoot me Lan will suffer years of torture changing him forever (Megaman shoots me in the leg and Lan starts screaming in pleasure)

Megaman: What the HECK.

Me (all fixed up): I never said what kind of screams now did I. Anyway mega care to list off some new story idea's for the reviewers to vote on.

Megaman: Okay

First up is Falzer Naruto we know you've seen stories where Naruto becomes megaman but this one is Naruto becoming a huminiod Falzer (think Megaman's cybeast form of Falzer) anyway Naruto is going to be Falzer's reincarnation and they say the destruction caused by the Cybeast Falzer is greater then that of Kyuubi's.

Next is Naruto the Monkey Sage a story where Naruto is given a very special gift by the monkey king Enma. Will team 7 become the new up coming of the sannin.

Next Madusa's Eyes: What if the reason why Orochimaru ran from Konoha was because he found out that the Yondiame was going to use his son Naruto as a living weapon but the plan backfires and thanks to kyuubi Naruto's serpentine like features are taken to a whole new level turning Naruto into a madusa.

Finally Actor Extrodanair Naruto: What if Naruto didn't want to become a ninja but instead he wanted to become an actor. But after not being aloud to addesion in Konoha he runs away and finds Princess Yuki of Snow country who takes him under her wing and teaches him everything she knows about acting. Whatch out Konoha because Naruto's ability to act out his pain is going to mean trouble for the ones who've caused it.


End file.
